


A Secret Between Two

by Gillianlsteele



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flirting, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillianlsteele/pseuds/Gillianlsteele
Summary: Writing a quick one shot between Charlie and Oliver It's a story between Oliver Wood and Charlie Weasley. Charlie is gay in this fanfiction, whilst Oliver is struggling with coming to terms with who he is. What happens when Charlie starts to flirt with Oliver. Remember as always guys could you give it a review!





	

Oliver had finished Quidditch practise and was now finishing off his potions essay in the library when he saw him walk in, smiling and laughing. He couldn't take his off the tall, lean, but still muscular red head. His eyes connected with his Charlie's before he quickly put his head down and concentrated back on his work.

Charlie bid his friends goodbye and began to smile as he walked over towards Oliver. Charlie Weasley was one of most good looking boys at Hogwarts, he was good looking, charming, with a nice body and a smile that made most of the females in the school melt. Unfortunately females weren't the audience that Charlie wanted to appeal to.

He had known he was gay from a young age and had never dated anyone through his time at Hogwarts. People had just simply assumed that he was too picky, didn't want to commit to just one person, or he was simply someone who just enjoyed the attention that he received from the girls at Hogwarts. It was never assumed that Charlie Weasley would be gay, but Oliver knew better as his mind flashed back to the last couple of weeks.

"Come on Wood, if I don't pass Arithmancy I can't play Quidditch on Saturday, and I know how much you want to win. "

"I can't right now Charlie, if I don't finish Professor Snape's essay I'm gonna be in detention for a month and why me, you know I'm not that good at Arithmancy anyway, surely there is someone else that can help you. Ask my brother, he's much better than me at Arithmancy" He said as he looked back down at his book.

Charlie smiled. "Mmm, perhaps, he may be better at Arithmancy, but you are the only Wood I want." He said as Oliver looked up as Charlie caught his eye momentarily before smirking and headed out of the library.

Oliver's mind flicked to their last Quidditch practise from a mere couple of days ago.

"You're doing brilliant Oliver!" Said one of the chasers.

"He's right, best keeper we've had in years." Said one of the beaters as he took his shirt off in the change rooms.

"Thanks, but I'm not that good I mean I haven't really been practising and..."

"Don't be silly Wood, you were great out there. I agree best seeker we've had in a while, might have a chance of winning the house cup" Said Charlie near his ear as he brushed passed him topless as he dried his wet hair with a towel. Oliver watched on taking in his physique as he did, his rippling tanned muscles as he took a seat on the bench behind Oliver as the locker room began to clear out.

"I saw you staring. Do you see something you like Wood?" He said with a smile.

"I...I.." He said stumbling over his words.

Charlie chuckled as he got up and grabbed his bag as he walked passed Oliver. "Don't worry no-one else saw." He said as he his hand lightly touched his shoulder leaving Oliver sitting on the bench, completely confused about what had just happened.

"Wood? Wood? Oliver!" He said with a little more authority. "Anyone home?" He said as Oliver looked up to find Charlie Weasley standing opposite him.

"Uh, sorry I was just...uh thinking."

"Sorry to drag you out of it." He smiled. "Can I sit down?" He asked as Oliver nodded and watched him pull a chair out and took a seat next to him.

"What do you need Charlie?" He asked as Charlie chucked.

"Ha, what do I need? That's a bit of a loaded question there Wood." He said smiling as he reached over and glided it down his leg causing his whole body to stiffen slightly. "Don't you think?" He said as he let his finger slid off his leg.

"What are you playing at?" He said lowly and sharply as he looked around, trying to make sure no-one had heard them.

"I think you know exactly what I'm playing at Wood." He said not taking his eyes off him as Oliver stared back at him as the realisation hit him.

"You're can't be...I mean you're Charlie Bloody Weasley, every witch is this school wants you" He said softly.

"Have you ever seen me date anybody Wood, any women at all?" He asked.

"No, but I...I mean there was that dance, you brought a lass with you then."

Charlie chuckled and smiled. "Had to bring someone didn't I." He said as he looked as Oliver was coming to the realisation about Charlie. "She was just a friend. All of them are just friends." He said as he looked into his eyes.

"So you really are... (Oliver gulped) gay." He whispered as Charlie smiled and nodded softly as his hand moved back to his thigh. "So that's why you were flirting with me, you were.."

"Checking to see if you felt the same way about me, that I do about you." He said as his hand began to travel up his thigh. "How long have you known?" Asked Charlie.

Oliver looked down. "Um a while, since before Hogwarts." He whispered as Charlie smiled.

"What? What are you smiling it?" Asked Oliver.

"I love it when you smile. It ignites something in me, a passion" Said Charlie as Oliver chuckled.

"A passion?" He whispered with a smile on his face.

Charlie nodded as he got up, grabbing Oliver's things and began to walk away. "What are you doing with my books? Where are you going?" He asked.

"Well if you want them back, maybe you should come and find out." He smiled cheekily as Oliver smiled and grabbed his book bag and cloak and took after Charlie; finally catching up to him, completely unaware he was talking to some of the chasers from their team who stood around the corner out of sight.

"Alright, well I kept my promise are you going to tell me where we..." He said before cutting himself off when he saw his team mates. "Uh hi, hello." He said quickly.

"Hey Oliver, we're you two off somewhere?" They asked as he raised his eyebrow as he looked at Oliver and Charlie.

"Uh no, he just uh has my books I came to get them back."

"Why does he have your books? Are you two uh..." He said as he shot him a look.

"No, no, I was just getting my books, and you might want to get your facts right, then you can distort them as you please. Alright?" He said as he took his books from Charlie and headed off.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing, nothing. I better I go make sure he's alright; we still need him focused for the game in case you had forgotten? I'll catch you later" Said Charlie as he took off after him and found him sitting outside in the deserted courtyard.

"You alright?" He asked as he took a seat next to him.

"Uh yeah, sorry to um.." He replied as Charlie shook his head.

"It's alright. I understand." He said as reached over and took his hand and squeezed as they stared off into the distance with Oliver and Charlie both smiling.


End file.
